


waking to dream

by peacefrog



Series: highlands [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasy, Forest King Hannibal, Forests, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: Will woke to the sound of crunching leaves. Nearby, water flowed, the scent of it bright in his nostrils. He opened his eyes and squinted against thin rays of sun. His body was bare save for the boxer shorts he went to bed in.





	waking to dream

Will woke to the sound of crunching leaves. Nearby, water flowed, the scent of it bright in his nostrils. He opened his eyes and squinted against thin rays of sun. His body was bare save for the boxer shorts he went to bed in.

Birds chirped in the trees overhead, the canopy so thick in places the sky above was entirely obscured. In the spaces it shone through, the blue of it bordered on purple. Before Will could fully take in his surroundings, a voice came from behind.

“Hello,” the voice said, thickly accented and familiar. Will wondered how one word could sound like a song.

He wasn’t afraid, because he was certain he was dreaming, so Will got to his feet and turned in the direction of the stranger. “Hello— _Oh_. Hannibal?”

“My name is Hannibal, though I’m afraid I’m uncertain of yours. I don’t believe I’ve met you before.” Hannibal’s eyes flicked up and down Will’s form. He smirked. “Yes. I would remember you.”

“Of course my subconscious would have an identity crisis.”

Hannibal eyed him, curiously turning his head. It was only then that Will realized that Hannibal was naked, feet filthy with mud and grass. His long hair was knotted high atop his head and the lower half of his face was hidden behind a thick beard.

“May I ask your name?” Hannibal said as Will drank in the sight of his form. When he asked again, Will snapped out of his trance.

“My name is Will Graham. You really didn’t know that? There’s no way that I’m awake right now.”

“You look quite awake to me.”

“I went to bed in Wolf Trap, and now I’m here. This isn’t Wolf Trap. My feet aren’t dirty so I haven’t walked far. The most logical conclusion is that I’m dreaming.”

Hannibal smiled, the light spilling through the canopy reflected in his eyes. “Well, Will Graham of Wolf Trap, I am Hannibal Lecter of Aukštaitija, and this is my forest.”

“You… own a forest?”

“I rule a forest. Every tree and bird and creature that surrounds you is part of my kingdom.”

“King Lecter of The Forest?” Will laughed. “My subconscious is... “ Will lost the words somewhere between Hannibal stepping forward and his eyes falling down between Hannibal’s legs. His cock was thick and heavy and set Will’s mouth watering at once.

“Why did you come here, Will Graham of Wolf Trap?” Hannibal stood proud before Will, drawing his eyes up from their shameless gawking. “No human comes here uninvited by me. Not anymore.”

“I guess,” Will said, reaching out a hand and pressing it flat to Hannibal’s chest, feeling his heart thump beneath his ribs, “I’m here because this is where my dream wanted to take me.”

“You truly believe you are dreaming.”

“Have to be…”

Hannibal circled Will’s wrist with his fingers and tugged his hand away. He gazed down into Will’s palm. “Waking or in dreams, if you are here you are now a part of my kingdom.” He dropped Will’s hand and met his eyes. “You will serve my kingdom. You will serve me.”

Will began to flush, and dropped to his knees at once. In a dream, he supposed, there was no use in holding back his desires. He nuzzled the thick curve of Hannibal’s cock. He smelled like grass after rain, and when Will licked up the side of him—Hannibal’s cock still soft but growing harder—he tasted of the earth.

Will took Hannibal into his mouth and his cock thickened and pulsed. Hannibal threaded his fingers in Will’s hair and moaned, tossing his head back with his eyes closed. His lips parted, slack with pleasure, and he tugged lightly at Will’s hair as Will swallowed him down.

Will took Hannibal’s length into his throat and choked around it. His knees dug into the softness of the earth. His fingers dug into the flesh of Hannibal’s ass and thighs. The birds squawked now in the trees. Squirrels hung from branches and chattered. He relinquished his control and let Hannibal fuck deep into his throat, gagging and sputtering and reaching down into his shorts to give himself some relief.

“Will Graham of Wolf Trap,” Hannibal groaned, gripping Will by the nape and pulling his cock free from his lips. “The forest has truly blessed me with this gift. The gift that is your presence.” Hannibal took his cock in hand and trailed the tip of it across Will’s lips. “Never have I gazed upon such beauty as I do now.”

Will nearly burst out laughing. Dream Hannibal was, somehow, even more theatrical than the real thing. Any thought of laughter, however, was chased from Will’s head as Hannibal pressed his length back in between his lips. Will sucked and moaned and stroked himself roughly inside of his shorts.

“You will serve me well, dear Will,” Hannibal keened, choking Will hard one last time as he came in great spurts down his throat.

Will gagged and sputtered and come and spit dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. He came all over his own fist as Hannibal’s softening cock fell from his lips. He lapped at the release around his mouth, greedy for every drop of it.

Will knelt there, chest heaving, and was about to open his lips to speak—though to say what, he couldn’t be sure—when Hannibal scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him through the forest.

Will laughed and hid his face against Hannibal’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart and the ease of his breathing, in spite of the weight that he carried and the distance he had walked. Finally, they came to a clearing. Hannibal set Will down in the grass. In the center of the clearing sat a stone hut, the top of it rising into a spire toward the sun.

“Your castle?” Will asked, smiling.

“The forest is my castle. This is where I eat and take shelter from the storms. You may eat and shelter here as well. And within those walls you will serve me in my bed. In return, I will hunt and cook for you. Do you understand?”

“Oh… yes,” Will said, smiling, rising to his feet. He stripped his filthy shorts off and tossed them into the grass. “I understand very well.”

Will followed Hannibal into the walls of his hut, praying his dream would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
